Life of Ferals
by Lady Ayami
Summary: I haven't decided 100% yet but this might be a place for a series of one-shots of OC characters from the X-men site I RP at. For now it's going to be left open for more one-shots since I do have the ideas for them.


Back to the Place Where We First Met

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men or storylines and nor do I own Kyle MacLeod. I do own Danika Cole though.**

**This is dedicated to a friend from my X-men RP, Al. He plays Kyle to my Danika. Thanks for all of the fun! ;P**

X.x.X

Time and Place: Eight years down the road and Danika Cole and Kyle MacLeod are still together, happily so. They are now X-men and have face trials most people their age couldn't dream of. Then again, they are mutants. They have faced difficulties in their relationship that have caused hurt and sadness. They have both grown physically and emotionally, coming to terms with obstacles in their lives. This takes place in Central Park in New York City.

X.x.X

Central Park was calm and sunny. There were few birds, mostly pigeons, and the squirrels seemed to be nowhere in sight. Suddenly, two people appeared out of nowhere on one of the landscaped bridges near a tree that was well-worn from people sitting beneath it. None of the few people in the park had noticed the appearance of the two people and things went on as before.

The two people were obviously a couple. The man was a brunette with a messy hairstyle and the woman had white hair that hung far past her shoulders. The woman smiled and tucked herself under the man's arm and they began walking towards the tree.

"Is this where I think it is, Kyle?" The woman asked excitedly, detaching herself from her boyfriend and sitting beneath the tree.

"Sure is, Kitsu." Kyle replied as he laid his head in her lap and looked up at her. "The place where I unceremoniously dumped myself in your lap all those years ago." Danika laughed as she gently ran her fingers through Kyle's hair, not even attempting to try and make it lie down flat. She had tried enough times to know that it was hopeless to even try.

There was silence for a moment. Then the pigeons nearby started to coo loudly. It made both Dani and Kyle think of their friend Crow, whom they had met the same day they had.

"I wonder if Crow is anywhere nearby. There are pigeons after all." Danika mused quietly, leaning her head against the tree, contentedly happy. Their relationship had endured so much and yet here they were, still able to visit the place that they had first met. Kyle, while knowing the importance of this place, had his opening.

"Why don't we go see if she's around? We could check that pavilion. How about it?" Kyle suggested with a playful glint in his eyes as he rolled over onto his side to look at the fox feral that was his. _His_. Kyle's feral side had always been adamant about calling Dani his. Feral's were so possessive and soon maybe it would be permanent.

"Yeah! It's been a long while since we've seen her. Let's go!" Danika chirped, allowing Kyle to drag her up after him and place a kiss on her lips. They stood there for a moment in the breeze and sunlight before Kyle grabbed Dani's hand and led her towards the small decorative pavilion where they had met Crow as kids. That had been an interesting day that was for sure.

It wasn't long until they came to the pavilion and Kyle let go of Danika's hand to let her go where she wanted. Meanwhile, while Dani was walking around the pavilion, Kyle was searching the area with his senses for Crow. As much as he enjoyed the rogue feral's company from time to time, this was one of those moments that he didn't want her to show up randomly. This had to be a special moment.

He had been paying so much attention to the area outside of the pavilion he wasn't paying attention to Danika's presence though everyone knew that they were so attuned to each other that, if within range they knew where the other was all the time. Because of this lapse of attention Danika, having honed her skills of stealth, was able to sneak up behind him and slip her slender arms around his waist. Kyle tensed briefly from long-standing habit before her scent enveloped him and calmed him.

"It's just like I remember it." Dani whispered into his back.

Kyle said nothing as he quietly disentangled himself from Dani's hold now that he was sure that Crow and no one else was in the immediate vicinity. Dani's expression turned to one of slight surprise as he reached for his image inducer to switch it off. His true mutant appearance slowly appeared and Kyle had to hold a finger up to Dani's lips to keep her silent.

Danika was confused but obliged Kyle as he rummaged in his pocket for something. Finally he seemed to find it and he slowly sunk onto one knee while simultaneously pulling out a small velvet covered box. Dani's breath caught in her throat but she kept silent, her eyes filling up with tears, though none fell. Kyle smiled, pleased with himself as he took Dani's left hand after opening the box.

"Danika Cole, you have been my rock and my world. I love you and don't want to see you with anyone else. Would you make me the happiest cat-boy in the world and marry me, Kitsu?"

The fox mutant could say anything for a few moments. The tears fell and somehow that allowed her to move and speak. She nodded as a brilliant smile broke out over her face.

"Y-yes. Yes, of course I will!" Her voice was quiet and filled with emotion. As soon as the first word was out of her lips Kyle was fitting the ring onto her finger. It was a small silver band with a small diamond but Dani hadn't seen a more beautiful ring. Kyle made a move to stand but Danika beat him to the punch and sank to her knees in front of him, kissing him deeply and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kyle's feral was satisfied now that Danika was to be truly his and something in Dani was satisfied as well as they knelt together in that pavilion. Kyle leaned down to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

"You're mine now, Kitsu." Kyle whispered huskily into her ear, earning him a small fox-purr and a sly smile from Danika.

"I always have been."

X.x.X

Please Please Read and Review! Reviewers get homemade fudge!


End file.
